endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadorishi
The Order of the Taladi Sadorishi'', or Talad's Fatherless', members of which are commonly referred to as '''Fatherless, is a prominent Maninist Order and voting member of the Concourse. The Sadorishi follow the example of Talad, the Gallatene name for the Ardavani Taleldil, and so are an almost wholly military order. The Sadorishi consider themselves the shield of the Faith, and provide the core of the Faith's military might; on those rare occasions when the Faith's authority is challenged or the Faithful oppressed, the Sadorishi are always at the fore of the avenging armies. Their base of operations is the fortress city of Talada. History The Fatherless were, if not the first Order to form, one of the very earliest. Their origins lie in the refugee crisis caused by the Great Ordeal. Tens of thousands of people were forced to flee their homes with little more than the clothes on their backs. In RM 491 one such refugee, who refused to divulge his origins and gave his name only as Gabas, began preaching, claiming to have received visions of Talad, and developed a following among the lost men of Gallat. Instead of despair, Gabas told them to seek vengeance, and so formed a band of refugee volunteers who called themselves the Fatherless to symbolize their separation from their past lives. They were not, at this point, identifiable as an Order, merely as a particularly fanatical portion of the army of the Halyrate, but in that capacity they thrived, throwing back Qasaarai's army while Javan led the Peregrination. During the Restoration they were officially recognized as a distinct entity and granted territory in the Occaran Gates, and began to assume something approaching their present form. It was not until Gabas disappeared into parts unknown with Javan that the Fatherless became recognizable an Order, rather than a cult of personality. After the dissolution of the Halyrate the Fatherless quickly emerged as one of the most potent military forces in the region, and played a critical role in the conflicts and contests that led to the establishment of the Order system; moreover, it was in large part Sadorishi might that brought to heel those few who tried to go against the Synods, or later Concourse. Practices The Fatherless prize the martial virtues above all others. Their devotion is demonstrated through intensive training, skill at arms, and strategic and tactical ability. A variety of martial arts are practiced within the Order, and all initiates are expected to have at least some level of skill with spear, bow and sword alike. Those trained from birth to be initiates are expected to be far better than that, and resemble Ardavani Argai in many respects. Organization The Fatherless are organized along military lines. All initiates fit into a strictly defined chain of command. Overall command of the Order is vested in the Prelatyr, elected for life by the assembled Pacryrs. Any member of the Order is eligible, but in practice it is always the most respected of the Pacryrs. Each Pacryr is the leader of the Order's forces in a defined geographic area, and has relatively wide latitude in dealing with his subordinates. Beneath the Pacryrs the chain splits: company-level commanders, sergeants, and the rank and file initiates form the combat arm, by far the largest, with analogous chains for the logistical and medicinal components. The clerical and administrative work of the Order is largely done by outsiders, often Raelae initiates, as the Fatherless have little patience for pencil pushing, but the Order does maintain a relatively active component of metallurgical and alchemical scholars, though typically only initiates who have suffered a debilitating injury take that path. Category:Maninism Category:Organization